Why Me?
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: If you don't like stories about rape, don't read. Rated M for a reason.


Ally's mom was sick with cancer and couldn't afford chemotherapy, so Ally went to look for job. She saw a lot of help wanted signs, but the jobs all had low pay. Suddenly, a poster caught Ally's eye. It read:

Help Wanted

One stripper needed

$1,000 pay every week

Call 1-800-234-5678

Mike Moon

Club 69

Ally had the sudden urge to do it. She called the number and suddenly realized there was no turning back once she took this job. She had always been against the idea of being a stripper. She knew that the drunkards who would be having sex with her were often rough and could hurt her. She hadn't lost her virginity yet, so she knew that it would hurt a lot.

A man with a deep voice answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. I saw your job advertisement and I'd like to sign up." Ally replied nervously. "Good, just come over to the club and we'll show you how to handle things around here." Mike answered, happy he had finally found someone.

Ally hung up and headed over to the club. "Hi I'm Ally." She told the man with the sign that had her name on it. "Ally, nice to meet you. Before we begin, I have one question. You have had sex before, right?" Mike asked her curiously. Ally shook her head no.

Mike's eyes suddenly grew dark and evil- looking. "Well, let's do it, then. I'll do it in the back room so no one can interrupt us." He replied, leading Ally forcefully to a room with nothing but a bed, some dildos, and a pair of handcuffs. "Wait, did you mean that I'm going to do it w-with you?" Ally questioned, getting scared. Mike nodded, advancing towards his next victim.

Ally tried to run, but Mike grabbed her bra strap and pinned her against the wall. "Help! Please, someone help!" Ally screamed, but the evil man who was now her boss put his hand around her mouth. Ally's protests were muffled as Mike started stripping her of her clothing. He removed her shirt and bra, followed by her shorts. "Take my shirt off. C'mon babe. All the ladies love doing this with me." Mike said. Ally, shaking, knew she didn't have a choice.

She started taking off Mike's clothes. She was sobbing. Mike grabbed her by her hair once she had taken off his boxers so that her mouth was right in front of his manhood. "Suck it or you're fired." Mike threatened. Ally sucked on Mike's coxk reluctantly, not wanting to be fired. Then she wouldn't get the money for her mother's chemo treatments. Mike moaned, cumming into Ally's mouth.

Mike leaned over and bit down on Ally's shoulder, slapping her butt. He took her panties off, slamming three of his fingers into her. Ally cried out in pain when he curled his fingers and pinched some of her. Mike pulled out his fingers, licking them. Finally, he positioned himself at her entrance and slammed his manhood into her, hard. Ally sobbed and cried out in pain when Mike started thrust in in and out of her right away.

Ally wasn't used to being in so much pain. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing too much. "God, you're good at this,Ally." Mike moaned, cumming inside of her. Mike pulled outand released his hand from Ally's mouth. "I never want tosee you again!" Ally screamed, putting her clothes back on and trying to escape. Mike grabbed her butt and started massaging it. Ally moaned in pain as he grew stronger. Suddenly, a blonde that Ally recognized from her old high school, Austin, walked in. "I hear we have a new stripper. May I?" Austin asked, winking at Ally.

"Go ahead, son. But don't forget to clean up when you're done." Mike said evilly. Ally gulped. Austin closed and locked the door once Mike was out of the room. "Hey, I know you. You're that Ally girl from my old high school. Did my father, you know, do it to you?" Austin asked Ally gently. She nodded, sobbing. Austin took her in his arms and comforted her. "Hey, you're not the only one. Every unexpericenced stripper had to go trough it. That's why we were did you apply?" Austin asked Ally curiously.

"B-because. My mom has cancer and she couldn't afford the chemotherapy unless i took a job. All the other ones i saw didn't pay enough for my mom to last until next month. So when I saw the ad in the paper, i called the number before i could stop myself and i didn't know what i was getting myself into. When I got here, it was too late." Ally replied, calming down a little bit.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll protect you. My dad is just a jerk. I have thousands of dollars stored in my bank account. I could give you all of it. Your mom would recover in no time." Austin told the poor girl, rubbing her back in circles. "R-really?" Ally asked hoarsely. Austin nodded. He kept his promise.. Ally's mom recovered in less than eighteen months. Mike was sent to jail on multiple accounts of rape and murder.

Everyone ended up getting their happily ever after. The End.


End file.
